Bars & Innuendos
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: The NYPD can be very hostile towards gay cops. Ryan and Esposito learn this the hard way. Rated T for suggested themes, homophobic language and curses. Protective!Javi, ryan!whump, uncomfortable!castle. Slash.


**I don't own anything, if I did Rysposito would have so many more scenes. **

**Rated T for suggestive content and homophobic language. **

Javier smiled as another round of drinks was brought to the table, "Man, Castle, you sure know how to run a bar." He lifted his glass up and the two men clinked their glasses before taking a drink.

"Only the best for New York's finest, right?" Castle agreed with a smile.

Beckett rolled her eyes at the two men before dropping a kiss on Castle's cheek, "I thought you saved the best for _me,_ Rick." She pouted dragging her fingers across the writer's chest.

Javier groaned, "Get a room, you two."

Castle laughed, "Maybe if your Prince Charming ever gets his ass outta the bathroom, you would two would be too busy kissing to notice us."

Javier blushed and quickly threw back a shot glass in his mouth swallowing the alcohol that burned his throat a bit.

To Castle, Beckett, Lanie, and even Martha, and Alexis, Ryan and Esposito being together was obvious. They didn't show it off too much; after all the Prisicnt could be a very hostile environment for two homosexual Police Officers. Why? None of them really knew, but it was an unspoken rule; nobody lets it slip.

The only time that Ryan and Esposito let their guard down in front of the team was when they were together in one of their apartments (usually Castle's) for poker, movie night, parties and just hanging out.

Beckett looked forward to those days the most because her partners were truly happy with each other and didn't have to hide their devotion. She thought it was adorable when Espo thought her and Castle were paying attention to the movie as he kissed the top of Ryan's head, his cheek and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he ran his finger through his boyfriend's hair.

Beckett knew their relationship wasn't all just innocent hugs and kisses-the two were obviously going at it like rabbits-unfortunately knowing this for a fact when she and Castle had interrupted them accidentally during one of Castle's parties. And of course, the post evidence when Ryan came to work with a limp and the bruises that decorated his neck several times.

Both her and Castle gave them Hell, only returning the favor from all the crap they put them through when they first started dating, but deep down, both of the boys knew Castle and Beckett were happy that they were happy.

Beckett was dragged from her thoughts when she heard Espo's groan, "Who the fuck spit in Crass's drinks?"

She followed his gaze to the 6'2 brute who was glowering at their table.

Castle shrugged his shoulders, "Did we say anything?" He asked as the man started his way over to the three.

Crass was the kind of guy that could cause Hell if he wanted, but only did when he had a reason to. Luckily for the four, they were always on his good side. The few people who crossed Crass usually told their story from a hospital room.

Crass stalked over until he was towering over Espo with his arms crossed over his chest to match his annoyed glare.

"Uh, can I help you?" Espo cleared his throat looking back up at his fellow officer.

"There's bars for people like _you._ You don't belong here." He spat.

Esposito share a glance with Castle, "You know my buddy right? Richard Castle? The guy who owns this bar? I think we all know who really doesn't belong here."

Crass laughed, ignoring Espo's threat, "Oh, I know your buddy. I just had a real nice conversation with him in the men's room. Great guy, I see what you see in him."

The blood drained from Espo's face when he heard those words along with the smirk on his face.

"By the way," He turned to Castle. "You might wanna clean up the mess in the bathroom," He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure this faggot wouldn't mind," He jerked his thumb to Espo, "Wouldn't be the first time he'd be covered in that other queer's fluids."

Esposito growled, "Fuck you, Crass."

"Sorry," Crass hissed, "I don't swing for the same team you and your excuse of a cop partner do."

"Don't you dare say shit about him!" Esposito went to stand and punch this dick across the face, but Castle leaned over the table and grabbed his arm with a slight shake of his head.

"Ha!" Crass howled as he walked away, out of the bar. There were only a few others still drinking away at the bar, clearly one beer too many past drunk.

Espo barely had to time to blink before he was on his feet and running towards the bathroom with Castle and Beckett hot on his tail.

"Kevin!" He shouted as he slammed open the door. He couldn't see him right away, but the smudge of blood across the cracked mirror didn't look very good.

"J-Jav..." They heard a low voice choke out.

Esposito stumbled through the door and Castle and Beckett followed. Beckett not even caring she was in the men's room as she locked the door so no one would come in.

Espo pushed open two stalls and when he pushed open the third, he didn't know if he should breath a sigh of relief or cry.

His partner, in more ways than one, was slumped against the wall with blood dripping from a gash in his forehead, out of his bruised nose and dripped down his chin and stained his once pristine pale blue button up shirt. He was soaked from the shoulders up and the bruises he could see covered his face made his usually milky complexion barely visible.

"Corozón!" Espo yelled falling to his knees in front of his beaten boyfriend and used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his face. "What..."

"Saw us..." Kevin grunted as he tried to push himself up, "the break room last week..."

Espo groaned when that memory came rushing back, it wasn't a full make out session, just a simple little kiss to Kevin's lips before heading out. Espo didn't know anyone had been watching-especially Crass-or else he wouldn't have outed them out.

"Fuck, Kev, I'm so sorry." He was afraid to even touch him afraid he'd break him even more.

"Nah, man, wasn't that bad." He tried to smile around his fat lip.

Castle and Beckett stood behind them, Beckett with anger raging inside that someone actually had the balls to do /this/ to her brother. Castle's heart hurt for the Irishman as he took in Kevin's soaked head and shoulders and the toilet seat up besides him knowing that he was not only physically beaten, but Crass added a way of humiliation

Kevin caught his gaze, "S'fine, Castle, just like Catholic school. M'used to it, ya know?"

Castle sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ry, you don't have to worry, he's never setting foot in here again-"

"Na-uh, bro," Espo narrowed his eyes, "That ain't enough, I'm going to beat the living shit out of that fucking dick."

Ryan laughed, "That's my big tough boyfriend."

Espo's face softened before he lowered his head slowly and placed a feather soft kiss of Ryan's lips.

Ryan lifted his hands up and wrapped them around his neck, "Don't you think we could wait until we don't have an audience?"

Espo laughed smacking another kiss on both his cheeks, "Nah."

Ryan rolled his eyes pushing himself off the floor slowly, refusing Esposito's help.

"I've been through a beating before, Javi, I'm not going break."

"That's when I wasn't there to make sure you were okay afterwards. So deal with it."

Ryan laughed leaning his head on Espo's shoulder and Espo quietly kissed him softly on his temple.

Espo scrunched up his face, "Now you need a shower because God only knows when the last Castle cleaned these toilets was."

"Hey!" Castle pretended to be insulted, but he was smiling.

"You know," Ryan said with a smirk, "I think a shower is something I think I could let you help with..."

Esposito licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something, but Castle interrupted him. "If you two could so kindly drop the innuendos until we can get you cleaned up, it would be greatly appreciated."

Beckett shoved his shoulder, "Leave them alone, it's cute."

"I don't believe those were the words that exited your mouth last summer when we walked in." Castle replied simply.

"Shoulda knocked, bro." Espo shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Knocked?! It was my bedroom! And we wouldn't have went in if you two morons remembered to put a sock on the door!" Castle was upset tat he had to wash his sheets like a dozen times before he felt safe enough to sleep on them again.

"We were kinda busy, and besides Ryan alone should have clued you to what exactly we were doing." Espo carefully wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist.

"Oh, excuse me for not knowing what Ryan sounds like mid-orgasim." Castle waved his hands and rolled his eyes.

Ryan let out a laugh, "Well, now you do, so more excuses for your peep shows."

Beckett shook her head when Ryan winked his good at her, "We are way too comfortable with each other's sex lives." She rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again." Espo mumbled with flushed cheeks.

Ryan smiled and began to walk towards the sink to wash his face and Beckett gladly noticed that his bruises didn't seem to be hospital visit worthy and she didn't hesitate to say this out loud.

"Yeah," Espo agreed shrugging his shoulders, "But give me 'til tomorrow morning and he won't be able to walk."

Beckett's gasp slowly dissolved into a laugh at Espo's innuendo because boy was that man good.

Castle just pretended to be appalled as Espo smacked Ryan's ass sharply.

Ryan jumped slightly and Beckett didn't fail to notice the tips of his ears burning red. Espo clapped Castle on the shoulder as the writer complained about needing brain bleach now.


End file.
